Sinful Passions (Yoonmin) one shot
by ThePaintedButterfly
Summary: Jimin doesn't know what to think when he is asked to meet Yoongi. He has recently discovered a dark secret about his close friend, and he doesn't know who he can trust. one shot {completed}


Jimin reread the note in his hand, that he found shoved in his books on his desk at home. The note was written in the gentle script on crumpled paper.

Meet me at xxxxxxxx at 11:30pm if you would like to discuss this

-Yoongi

Jimin was amazed at the handwriting, it was so light and neat. He could feel the paper becoming damp from his sweaty hands.

He never meant for any of this to happen.

Checking his phone for the time he realized it was time for him to go in. He was in front of a single metal door covered in the surrounding graffiti, concert posters, and adds covering the old brick. The only light was from a street lamp at the mouth of the dirty ally.

Jimmy pulled his cozy cream sweater closer to his body before he gathered up his courage to open this sketchy door.

'Why am I even doing this?' He panicked before stepping in, but Jimin needed to know. He couldn't believe it was true. Not Yoongi. Not his Yoongi.

The new room he entered was dark with a dim light hanging from the ceiling, the maroon carpet was dirty and worn. Empty boxes and crates were haphazardly stacked throughout the room. On the far side across from him, Jimin noticed a door. The room was completely silent, the only thing Jimin could hear was the shuffling of his feet, and the drumming in his ears. With shallow shaken breaths he made it to the door. With a quick flick of the wrist, it was open.

Jimin quickly closed his eyes not knowing what he was going to meet on the other side, maybe an angry Yoongi?

The room was completely black. Turning back Jimin quickly picked up one of the empty crates to black the door from shutting. Jimin stepped in to the large room take a closer look. Letting in a small amount of light to slip past from the the door, more light than he could get on his phone. Jimin was confused by it all, he could tell that it was a large room, but it seemed to be completely empty.

Walking further into the room he let out a loud squeak. When the door suddenly slammed shut. Running to the door Jimin turned on the flashlight on his phone, with trembling hands he tried to twist the doorknob. Of course, it was locked. Jimin bit harshly down on his lower lip to force back his tears. He knew this was a bad idea. He should have never come. He shouldn't have tried to find what Yoongi was hiding.

A gentle wind blew Jimin's golden curls. While banging on the door his shaky hands dropped his phone and out went his only light. Jimin let out a scream for help, as he banged harder on the door hoping maybe someone could hear him.

"So, you decide to come?" A gruff voice spoke from the darkness. Jimin slightly jumped as he could sense someone near, but he could only see the darkness. In the silence if Jimin's jagged breaths, Jimin soon recognized that voice.

"Y-Yoongi hyung??" Jimin managed to squeak out.

Click-click

Jimin was soon blinded by a bright light, covering up his face with his sweater paws. He could just make out Yoongi's form. Once his teary eyes adjusted his arms once again rested at his side.

"You have been watching me Jimin," Yoongi stated looking at the younger boy from the center of the large room. "Why is that?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

Jimin's eyes quickly met his shoes, noticing the white marble under his feet. He heard loud footsteps coming closer to him. A cold hand froze Jimin, as it smoothly caressed his soft cheek. A warm breath fanned his neck "so have think you figured it all out, haven't you Jimin?"

Jimin naturally leaned into the touch, until he came to his senses. Quickly backing away from Yoongi. "Yes, I did" Jimin was thankful his voice came out with more strength then he truly had. Yoongi seemed unfazed by this information. He knew the young curious boy would put all the puzzle pieces together. It was only a matter of time.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Yoongi asked in a noncommittal manner staying at the distance Jimin put them at. Yoongi had to hide his smirk as he saw a confused face pass over the beautiful boy's face. The fact is, as Jimin was trying to figure out the older. Yoongi couldn't help but soften for the sweet happy boy.

"I-I do-on't know" Jimin's nervous eyes' soon meet with his shoes again. Yoongi quickly went to the scared boy, who shined like an angel under the bright lights. He tilted up the younger's head, so he could look directly into his eyes, and was disappointed when he only saw hesitation and fear.

"We were friends, weren't we? Before?" Yoongi spoke only a breath away as his thumb traced Jimin's jawline. Jimin loved the closeness and his hyung's touch, feeling his fear melting away. He closed out his eyes as he hummed out a yes.

Yoongi was amazed at the boy's beauty. His long eyelashes kissed his cheeks that had the beautiful rosiness of life to it. He could feel the boy relaxing in his grasp.

"Are we still friends?" Yoongi asked, Jimin's eyes quickly opened noticing how Yoongi's voice has suddenly become husky-er, as if he has just awoken from a deep sleep.

"Y-yes hyung"

"Are you afraid of me?" Jimin could feel Yoongi's face coming closer to his own. But Jimin's eyes looked behind Yoongi only to be met with a distant reflection of only himself from a wall made of mirror.

Yoongi looked intensely at the boy and cleared his throat, waiting for an answer. Jimin's eyes quickly met with the stare from the taller, with his face still in Yoongi's soft but firm grasp.

"I don't think I am" Yoongi's look quickly softened at the answer, and he couldn't help but to carefully enfold the fragile Jimin in his arms. "Do the others know?" Jimin croaked out as he nestled his head in Yoongi's chest, breathing in his familiar scent. Jimin quickly tried to blink away tears that desperately tried to escape his large eyes.

"No, one knows w-what I am" Yoongi answer as he carefully traced love notes on to the younger's back with his finger trying to soothe the trembling boy. It hurt Yoongi to see him like this.

"I'm sorry" Jimin whispered looking up into Yoongi's shocked eyes. Yoongi kept Jimin safe his embrace. Jimin let his hands travel up his hyung's back grasping at the black shirt.

"Why??" Yoongi asked astonished tightening his grip on the younger's waist.

"This is your secret, I shouldn't have gone snooping. You weren't hurting anyone." Jimin shook his head shaking his blond curls, as Yoongi's hand atomically went up to brush away the golden locks from his shining brown eyes. "I didn't mean too. You are still you-"

"Jimin" Yoongi cut off with his hand still running through the boy's soft hair. "This is not a small thing. I am damned. I am not like you. I was once. I was greedy and allowed myself to be turned into this. I kill people Jimin, and I enjoy it."

Yoongi's words settled in the air, and Yoongi could only wait for the boy's reaction.

Yoongi's words settled in the air, and Yoongi could only wait for the boy's reaction.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

Yoongi pulled the small boy closer to him, resting his chin on his head as his one hand played with the hair on the nape of Jimin's neck and his other hand held on tightly to the soft cream sweater. "I don't know." He said after letting out a long sigh. "I can't. I should because you know, and you could out me."

"I promise I won't" Jimin gently said.

"I know you won't, I trust you." Yoongi closed his eyes tightly, trying to take in everything of the boy. He now knew that tonight won't go as planned. He breathed in deeply overwhelmed by the smell of the strawberry shampoo the young boy used.

Yoongi pulled away, so their faces were once again only centimeters apart. "You are stunning." Yoongi words coming from his gruff voice was music to the boy's ears. Yoongi leaned in slightly to capture Jimin's plump pink lips in his. Jimin leaned in loving the moment as Yoongi deepened the kiss.

Yoongi's hungry hands roamed Jimin freely giving Jimin's ass a tight squeeze, making Jimin moan allowing Yoongi's tongue to truly experience Jimin. They had both been waiting for this moment, from the time they first met.

Jimin was enjoying every second of it, clawing at Yoongi begging for more. Yoongi loved the sting of Jimin's blunt nails on his neck and shoulders. Making Yoongi's grip tighten and his thumbs massage Jimin's waist.

Jimin desperately grabbed at Yoongi's shirt "off- hummm -off" he said in between moans as Yoongi moved to Jimin's neck. Leaving marks on his neck and jawline.

Yoongi let out a breathy chuckle "not yet." He said in a voice thick with lust, and dominance.

Jimin's eyes widen in surprise as he was quickly turned to face away from Yoongi, as Yoongi was still marking up his neck. With kissing, harsh sucks, and gentle bites (No matter how tempting, it was not harsh enough to draw blood.) to the tender flesh. When Jimin opened his eyes in between his beautiful moans, he was left with only his reflection in the wall made of mirror. In this, he noticed that all four walls were made of this except for the door. In the reflection, it looked as if it was only Jimin in the room as a moaning mess.

"You are stunning" Yoongi whispered as he nibbles on Jimin's ear.

Jimin arched his back and let out a strangled cry when Yoongi started palming Jimin through his pants.

"Look at you" Yoongi growled out "you are already a mess."

Jimin looked at himself, and his knees almost buckled. His face was flushed and sweaty. On his neck were the marks Yoongi was making. His facial expression was lewd and begging for more.

Yoongi's hands quickly undid Jimin's belt and unzipped his fly. As Jimin quickly threw off his sweater, letting it all land on the marble floor in a heap.

Jimin's golden locks sparkled in the light, as it stuck to his sweaty face. Yoongi's cold calloused but smooth hand held Jimin's face steady towards the reflection.

"As you have been watching me, Jimin. I have been watching you. I know that you skip meals, and that you don't think yourself to be beautiful." Yoongi paused to gently caress Jimin's bare flesh on his side and gracefully ran his fingers over Jimin's abs. "Listen to me when I say you are beautiful. You are kind and caring. You are as stunning on the inside as you are on the outside. I want you to watch yourself, Jimin."

Yoongi's voice was soft, and Jimin couldn't help but melt into Yoongi's cold hard chest. Yoongi left a soft kiss to Jimin's cheek, as he let go and Jimin's head stayed in place.

Jimin's head stayed in place.

Jimin only saw himself. In only his tight pink boxers. He felt Yoongi's hands feel about his body and gently kiss his shoulders. "That's its baby boy." Jimin let out a moan at the pet name, and he could almost feel his toes curl. Yoongi couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's reaction.

Pressing his hard on, to the younger's ass. Jimin moans as he ground on it. He felt flushed when he heard Yoongi's own gruff moan that was almost a growl vibrate through his chest. "Just like that kitten, keep those beautiful eyes open."

Jimin couldn't believe the sight before him. He watched as his boxers slid down allowing his dick to spring free, he gasped at the cold air.

Yoongi quickly took off his own clothing as Jimin shakily stepped out of his boxers. Stepping forward Yoongi held Jimin tightly in the same position as before making Jimin moan when he felt Yoongi's skin on his. Yoongi's hands traveled Jimin's body but not touching the part Jimin wanted him to touch the most. Jimin let out a long whine and a whimper as Yoongi's vainy hand once again brushed by his unattended dick.

"Just look at how needy you are kitten. You are a mess. Now, do as I say and get down on your hands and knees?"

Jimin excitedly did as Yoongi said, and Yoongi positioned them so the only thing Jimin could see was himself no matter where he looked.

Yoongi kneeled behind Jimin and grabbed Jimin's hips to pull his butt closer. Massaging the soft cheeks, he left kisses trailing around and sucking harsh marks making Jimin squeak with pleasure.

Yoongi quickly used his hands to allow him access, as his tongue swirled around the sensitive ring of flesh. Jimin was only left to watch himself unravel at the unseen touch. As he felt Yoongi's tongue roughly licking at the sides of his core. He watched his mouth open to let out sounds that danced on the walls and his muscles flex as his blunt nails clawed at the marble floor.

As his chest fully hit the floor so his ass was fully presented to Yoongi, as he devoured it. Jimin's face turned and he was left with a side view. He watched as it looked like his ass was grinding into nothing, and his hard-leaking dick bounced off his abs as it was painfully unattended.

When Yoongi thought he was stretched enough by his tongue, he quickly sucked on his fingers and inserted one while his mouth was still doing its work. Jimin's moans became frantic begging for more. Yoongi quickly inserted two more fingers and quickened his paces. Looking up, Yoongi almost came at the sight before him.

"You are so beautiful, baby."

"P-please yahhhhhhh pl-please" Jimin whimpered, then after a few more thrusts with his long fingers, Yoongi hit the jackpot causing Jimin to see stars.

"YOOOONGI-AH" Jimin knew that he would have no voice the next day.

Yoongi could feel that Jimin was prepared enough. So, he steadily aligned himself with Jimin pink entrance. "Ready baby?" Yoongi asked in a strained voice and he gently rubbed Jimin's sides. Jimin whimpered out a yes as he moved his ass closer to Yoongi.

Yoongi slowly entered Jimin and growled at the tightness. "Oh, baby boy you are so tight." Jimin moaned at how full he felt and told Yoongi he was ready for him to move. Yoongi gripped Jimin's hips tightly knowing that there would be bruises, as he slowly thrust back in. Jimin was begging him to go faster. Eyes open the whole time watching himself being fucked.

"Please fa-ster. Pl-please da-daddy harder let me be your slut." Jimin screamed out Yoongi lost all control hearing the way his baby boy begged for more.

"You are my slut, aren't you? You love seeing what daddy can make you? You are taking my dick in so well kitten, your ass looks so beautiful." Jimin could only whimper out incoherently as Yoongi went harder having the sound of their skin slapping together as background noise to Yoongi's words.

"You are close aren't you kitten? I want you to watch yourself cum, you better keep your eyes open. I want you to see how beautiful you are and know that you to cum untouched by only my dick." Jimin lost it after hearing Yoongi's words and having him hit his prostate head on with each syllable. Jimin came hard and shot his seed all over his stomach and watched himself do it.

That's all Yoongi needed, seeing Jimin cum and clenching tightly around his dick "You are so fucking beautiful" Yoongi growled out, after a few more thrust he came deep inside Jimin with a long moan.

They both collapsed on the cold marble floor. Jimin was exhausted and sticky. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk properly for a few days. Yoongi quickly picked up Jimin bridle style easily, and their clothes.

Jimin snuggled into Yoongi's chest as Yoongi leaned down to kiss Jimin's head. Through a hidden door, Yoongi left the mirrored room that was meant for his killing, glad about how things turned out. He was prepared to kill the younger, but he knew he would regret it.

Jimin let out soft snores as Yoongi entered a pristine room that was cozy and one he loved. He sat on a soft couch with sleeping Jimin in his arms. A beautiful angel. Yoongi gingerly covered them both up with a soft fuzzy blanket. While whispering words he never thought he would say and mean in the deepest sense.

A quiet "I love you". Yoongi realized how deeply he would have regretted killing the angelic boy. Yoongi decided he would always protect Jimin, even if he was damned, even if he was a vampire.

~The end~


End file.
